monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleos
Chameleos is a large, chameleon-like Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter 2. Physiology Chameleos body is covered by purple hide and white hide on its downside body. Chameleos head is large and flat with spikes protruding from it and a horn on the front, which can be broken for extra reward. Its eyes was similar to a chameleon eyes, large and spiral alike. Its tongue can be stretched, making it very long and able to steal items from the hunter. Its body is large and covered in purple hide. Its legs are moving lizard alike, making it looks like sneaking rather than walking. Its wings are purple colored with a grayish white membrane, the wings only used when moving to another area and its poison jump attack. Chameleos tail is large and shaped like a leaf, with a curly thing protruding from it. Abilities Chameleos is having a special ability to camouflage, making its body completely invisible and sometimes it is seen with a fast shine of light, when Chameleos tail is severed and its horn are destroyed, its ability to camouflaging is gone. Chameleos can inflict Poison, spitting out acid blob, which makes your defense lower and breathing out gas that inflict Fatigue, which makes you ran out of stamina. Its tail can be used for making a High wind press (Much like Kushala Daora wind barrier to prevent hunter from getting near to it. Behavior Information about Chameleos behavior is very little due to its ability to camouflage, rather than it is like to steal item from hunter with its long tongue. Habitat Chameleos is fought on tropical & subtropical place, like Jungle and Forest and Hills. Although there are information that it appeared on the Swamp. In-Game Description }} Notes *Chameleos are poisonous and acidic; they can spit an acid blob (which lowers defense), spray acid (drains stamina, causing fatigue) and spray a poisonous cloud whenever they glide. *Chameleos is very sensitive to Fire Element on the chest, front legs and tail. Dragon element is more effective on the wings, whilst everywhere else on the body takes equal damage from both Elements. *Cutting the tail and the horn causes its camouflage effect to stop. Dragon Element is needed to break Chameleos' horn; however, the tail doesn't require Dragon Element to be cut off. Chameleos' total health must be below 30% before the tail can be cut. *They have sticky tongues, allowing Chameleos to steal items off the hunter. *Throwing a Smoke Bomb on Chameleos will temporarily make it visible. *A much more economical way to locate Chameleos after it's gone invisble is simply to run around in circles and watch how your hunter reacts. Even though Chameleos can't be seen, the hunter will run normally when headed in Chameleos's direction, and panic-run in any other direction. *Felyne Comrades will always know where Chameleos is, even when invisible, so another good plan is to follow their lead. *Flash Bombs thrown in front of Chameleos does not make it visible, but it helps locate its head due to the stars going around its face. *Chameleos can be poisoned, despite the fact it uses poison attacks itself. The poison damages Chameleos and helps to locate its head whilst it remains invisible. *Sonic Bombs detonating near Chameleos while it is in the middle of an attack will make it flinch and turn it completely visible for roughly 1 minute. There is also a chance that Chameleos will drop a Shiny when this happens. This can be done regardless of whether Chameleos is in Rage Mode or not. *When Chameleos is beating its tail on the ground, it will try to steal an item immediately after finishing. This can be evaded by running far enough to the side or behind. *Despite its namesake, its appearance is based off a mix of Uroplatus (leaf-tailed geckos) as much as a chameleon, with traditional fantasy dragon features included as well. *When Chameleos is angered, music will play in the background. Green toxic gas will appear in its mouth, making it easier to spot while still invisible. However, when it becomes more docile the music will stop playing. *Out of all the four 'true' Elder Dragons (Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos), slaying a G-Level Chameleos gives the highest percentage chance of a Big Elder Dragon Jewel appearing in the Rewards. *The area Chameleos is in will light up if the hunter has the Autotracker skill, but the Elder Dragon itself will not appear on the map. *HC Chameleos has a pinkish tint on its body and different colour spikes. It gains new moves, including a combo move were it launches the Hunter into the air towards it, then spits poison at them in mid-air. In addition strange spurts of greenish-gas appear in the area around Chameleos. *Chameleos is a bit off to real-life Chameleons since it can move very fast unlike the Chameleon's slow nature. However, when no danger is present, Chameleos tends to move slowly and cautiously while camoflaged, much like real-life Chameleons. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Poison